The Senses of Love
by singingrain
Summary: Oneshot. GwendalxGunter. Gwendal's day gets mucked up, and Gunter appears to be the cause of everything not going according to plan.


Gwendal woke that morning with a scowl. He was having pleasant dreams about Bear Bees all around him, crying out happily, when something interrupted. It was a horrible screeching sound, spooking the Bear Bess and pounding into his brain. He sat up, with afore mentioned scowl marring his features, and rubbed his temples gingerly. This was going to be a loooong day.

He got out of bed slowly, jolting slightly at the shock of cold on his bare feet. The wailing in the background seemed to be getting louder. He got dressed into his unusual uniform, and tied his long hair back. The loud, crying voice seemed to be forming some sort of words now, but he couldn't be sure. He hesitantly decided to investigate, even though he already had a pretty good idea of what it was, and opened his door to face the monstrosity.

Günter was waiting right outside the door, fist hovering in the air as if he was just about to knock.

Günter blinked, and Gwendal sighed.

And then Günter flung himself at Gwendal, already starting up his racket again. Gwendal decided that yes, it was going to be a very, very long, as Günter bawled in his ear that Yuuri was gone, that he had left for earth without saying goodbye, and why did Yuuri hate him so much?

And thus, Gwendal decided Günter sounded like a keening whale.

---

After Günter released his death grip and left to go cry to someone else, Gwendal plodded to the dining room to catch a quick breakfast before getting started with his massive amounts of paperwork. It didn't help that they were in the middle of finally getting a peace treaty with Big Shimaron, but apparently – if this morning's wakeup call was any indication – Yuuri was gone, leaving Gwendal to do all, instead of the usual most, of the work.

He sat and ate in silence, alone, for a while, until a distant call of his name in Anissina's voice sent him bolting for his office and locking the door with speed that would have rivaled that of a rabid Guala. He sighed a breath of relief as he heard Anissina's frightening calls getting fainter. He patter a nearby neko plushie for strength to get through the day, the slowly pulled the first paper down from the stacks that surrounded him.

Much, much later, Gwendal had managed to put a good sized dent in the amount of paperwork. Actually, he was almost done when Günter came in.

At first when he heard the door open (which he had unlocked after the Anissina threat ended when she found Dorcas), he thought it was a maid coming in with the tea he had requested earlier. But alas, his hopeful face crumbled when he saw Günter standing there, grin on his face, holding a giant stack of un-reviewed documents.

And thus, Gwendal decided Günter looked like the devil in white.

---

Gwendal finished the paperwork right around dinnertime, having worked extra hard so he wouldn't have to skip it as he did lunch. As he put his signature on the last document, he breathed a sigh of relief, then heaved himself up from his desk. His body felt stiff from sitting down so long, so he stretched a bit before heading out. As he walked down the open halls of the castle, he noticed it was getting dark. The long days of summer were almost over. The air smelled thick with rain as well; it was about to start pouring. He let a gentle smile creep upon his face; he had always loved the rain. It was so peaceful and alluring. The only downside was that when everything got soaked, it tended to bring out the… natural odor.

He arrived at the dining room shortly, and settled down in his usual seat. Most of the castle's inhabitants had already eaten, and only his two brothers were present. Besides giving a curt nod to Conrad and a clipped affirmative answer to Wolfram's question about if is day went well, he ate the slightly cold dinner with no interaction.

After Gwendal was finished, he walked outside only to notice the sky had opened up and was unabashfully emptying itself onto the world. He made a quick decision to take a warm shower that night, and stepped out into the open with the sky crying upon him. A tiny little smile merrily made its way onto his face as he leisurely strolled about in the open gardens in a roundabout route to his rooms.

He walked a little further, and the rain regrettably began to slow. As he rounded a corner, all he saw was a flurry of lavender and white before he was barreled into, and almost bowled over. Günter stepped back and started apologizing profusely, explaining how he had been putting the horses to bed, and when he was walking back, he had been caught in the rain, and was frantically looking for shelter when he had run into Gwendal. Gwendal's first thought was why anyone would want shelter, but then something caught his attention. He leaned in a little and delicately sniffed, quickly recoiling and scrunching up his face slightly at the rank scent that assaulted him.

And thus, Gwendal decided Günter smelled like moldy hay and horses.

---

Günter crossed his arms and let out an indignant huff, insisting he didn't smell that bad. Gwendal quickly held up his hands in apologize and agreed.

Anything to stop the fast-oncoming wibbling.

But Günter still looked as if he might start his mibble any second, so even if Gwendal's eye was twitching by this point, he attempted to appease the man by offering to walk him to his room.

This seemed to work, as Günter seemed to have a bipolar moment, latching onto Gwendal's arm, squee-ing happily.

This only seemed to further the twitch in Gwendal's eye though, and when Günter commented about it, a vein seemed to pop out of his forehead. So Günter, in one of his more rational moments, wisely decided to leave well enough alone. Günter relinquished his grip on Gwendal's arm, and they made their way back to the covered open corridors in a matter of minutes. Günter had kept unnaturally quiet after his outburst, and continued to do so as they wound their way to the inner hallways of the castle, and their footsteps seemed to echo in the silence. As they turned around the corner to the hallway in which Günter's room was situated, Günter seemed to stagger forward a few steps, as Gwendal walked behind him, looking quizzically at the lavender-haired man.

Günter managed to stumble a couple more feet before collapsing onto a very unsuspecting Gwendal, who caught him awkwardly as his eye began to violently twitch again.

And thus, Gwendal decided Günter felt like a furnace.

---

Günter woke with the taste of bile in his throat, and came up coughing. But he was gently pushed down by a rather large hand, more specifically, a large hand belonging to Gwendal, while the other hand was occupied with pressing a glass of water to his lips. Günter looked at Gwendal gratefully as he took a delicate sip, then he took in his surroundings. He was in his own room, and there was and there was a blaze merrily crackling in the fireplace. His head felt a bit foggy, but everything else felt so nice, he didn't care. Gwendal informed him that running around in the rain in a panic wasn't good for his health (never mind he was out as well), and that Gisela said he had made himself sick and would need to stay in bed for a couple of days.

He stood up then to take his leave, or at least he tried to. As he was standing up, Günter threw out an arm, grabbing the side of Gwendal's still soaked uniform, and pulling the giant man towards him, telling him that under no circumstances was he allowed to leave. Gwendal scowled, and as Günter tugged on Gwendal's coat again, effectively pulling the sopping wet general on top of him, he demanded why he couldn't go.

Günter looked dazedly at the face inches from his, and asked himself the same question. Why wasn't Gwendal allowed to leave? Because it felt right. Günter whispered this to Gwendal, who sighed in feigned annoyance. But as Gwendal let out his sigh, Günter became entranced with his lips. He stared for a while, as they lay in silence, before bringing his own lips to meet with Gwendal's surprisingly soft ones. Gwendal looked surprised out of his mind, but go over it quickly and began to gently kiss the bedridden man back.

---

Gisela clicked her tongue with disappointment as she took her hands off the two men's foreheads. They were burning up, and still they were holding hands. She'd found her eccentric father and the stoic general making out in the room a few hours ago, and after saying it was about damn time, she scolded them for being so careless; now she had two patients instead of one.

But somehow, she sensed this wouldn't be the last time something like this would happen.

A/N: This was basically a challenge fic set to me: to use the five senses, with no dialogue, and effectively integrate a repetition of a phrase. I think it turned out ok, but I don't really know. –shrugs-


End file.
